How I Met Silver
by Renaki
Summary: This is how I met my digimon partner, Silver the Renamon. Story better than summary! Please r&r! Flamers welcome I'm desprate for reviews!
1. Silver Comes Calling

How I Met Silver

Disclaimer: I don't on digimon or anything that's associated with digimon. (Except a copy of the Digimon Battle Spirit Game!) That goes for all chapters.

**Bold: Narration **_Italics_: _talking in the past_

-

Ch. 1 Silver Comes Calling

**For those of you who don't already know, my name's Lisa and this story is about a day that changed my life forever.**

**It all started 2 months ago…**

**-**Flashback-

_I had just walked in the house from a long day at school; I had to study for a big math test and I didn't have time to clean my room._

_Soon 3 hours went by; I was taking a break and mom came into my bedroom door, not even bothering to knock, like she always does._

**I looked up. **

"_Mom; can't you knock?" _**I complained.**

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do!" _**She snapped back**. **She looked around the room. **_"And just look at this place! It's a mess!"_

"_But mom; I was studying for a math test and-."_

**She pulled me close to her. **_"Look. I'm tired of this house always being a mess! I want this room cleaned up this instant!"_

"_But mom I-."_

"_No buts, damnit; I mean it!" _**She let go of me and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.**

"_Man what a pain!" _**I mumbled to myself.**

**Mom barged in again.**_"What the hell did you just say!?" _**She shouted.**

"_Nothing mother…" _**I said through my teeth.**

**She closed the door again**

'_Moms… oy vey.' _**I rolled my eyes and went back to studying.**

-

**Mom left for work later that evening. I had finished cleaning my room and started playing Digimon Battle Spirit. I had accidentally pressed the wrong button and noticed that the colors on the digimon had changed.**

"_Huh? How'd I do that?" _

**I scanned through the digimon I had and focused on the colors on Renamon in particular. Instead of the traditional yellow fur and purple markings and armguards I was familiar with, this one had silver fur and red markings. She looked different compared to the other, but I wasn't certain of what would happen if I used her, but I took the risk and used her anyway.**

**She amazingly had the same fighting styles and techniques, but to me, she was better at fighting as the original Renamon I always used. I blazed through the levels as always. (**And no I was not on 'easy' mode!**) Then finally I was on the final level, Millenniummon's level (**And for those of you who haven't played, that level's hard as hell the first time!**) But since I had experience playing the game, I knew how to beat him.**

**But as it turned out, experience wasn't enough on this particular level. Just as I was about to beat him, Millenniummon launched his most powerful attack at me and knocked me out! Then suddenly the game froze!**

"_What the hell-!?" _**I was in shock; not only did Millenniummon beat Renamon, the strongest player on the game; the game itself was messed up!**

**-**

"_Help me…" _**A faint voice suddenly said.**

"_Huh? Who said that?" _**I looked around. I knew it couldn't have come from inside, since I was by myself. I looked out the window of my room. No one was there.**

"_Help me…" _**I heard the voice again. I whirled around and looked in surprise. The voice was coming from my Game Boy! Slowly I walked over to it and picked it up. The screen had turned black! **

**Just then something happened.**

**The Renamon who I was just battling as appeared on the screen. I gasped. She looked pretty beat up from Millenniummon's attack. Suddenly, the Game Boy started glowing! In fear of what would happen, I threw it against the wall. As soon as it fell to the floor, it started changing into something.**

"_GAH!" _**I quickly backed into the opposite wall. The Game Boy then transformed into a D-Power! I crept closer to it. The design was just like the ones on Digimon Tamers, except it was silver and red.**

**I picked it up. **_"Now this is freaky!" _**I said to myself.**

**-**

**I pressed some of the buttons, in hopes of figuring out how the thing worked. **_"I wonder what this one does." _**I pondered. I pressed the last button; a bright light appeared from the D-Power. The light stopped on my bed and started to form a shape that was familiar to me.**

"_No way!" _**My eyes grew larger than my head as the light broke away and revealed…**

"_RENAMON!!?" _**The same Renamon that was on my Game Boy's screen was now lying on my bed! Slowly, I crept over to her and looked her over. The scars from Millenniummon's attack were still on her body. Hesitantly, I reached out my hand and lightly brushed across her fur. **

"_She's…she's real…" _**I said in disbelief. I only knew digimon from the T.V. show, and card and video games, but she was actually in my room…and in pain.**

**I knew then what I had to do. I went in my bathroom and brought out the first-aid kit. I opened the bottle of peroxide and poured some on a towel. I gently rubbed some into on of the scars on her arm. As soon as I did, the scar vanished completely! **

"_Woah."_** I continued to do the same to the other scars. When the last scar on her head disappeared, the vulpine digimon slowly started moving.**

"_Unh…what happened?" _**She then opened her eyes; I saw a hint of fear in them. Noticing me, she sprang to her feet and backed away, which surprised me at first, but I quickly regained my composure.**

**-**

**Then, there was an uncomfortable silence. After a few moments, I decided to break it.**

"_It's alright…I'm your Tamer…"_

**The fear in her eyes went away. **_"Sorry about that."_

"_It's okay. Um…" 'What do you say to a giant silver fox?' _**I thought to myself.**

**She helped me out. **_"Who are you?"_

"_My name's Lisa."_

**She tilted her head. **_"Lisa?"_

"_Yeah. And you are-."_

**She walked forward. **_"Some people call me Renamon, but I never really liked that name."_

"_Really, then what should I call you?"_

**She looked into my eyes. **_"I prefer to be called Silver."_

"_Silver, huh?" _**I smiled. **_"I like that."_

**She smiled back. **_"Thank you." _**She looked around my room. **_"So, where am I anyway?"_

"_You're in the real world, more technically, my bedroom."_

"_It's nice."_

"_Thanks." _**Just then, there was a loud rumbling noise. **_"What was that?"_

**Silver chuckled to herself. **_"My stomach."_

**I laughed to myself, but then my stomach made a similar noise. Then we both burst out laughing.**

"_Well, I guess we know what that means." _**Silver said between laughs.**

"_Yeah. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make us something to eat."_

**She followed me out of the bedroom and though the house to the kitchen.**

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Off to Battle!

Ch. 2 Off to Battle!

**Surprisingly enough, I didn't burn down the house cooking dinner for us.**

**-**

**Silver bowed**. _"Thanks; that was delicious."_

**I cleared our plates from the table. **_"You're welcome. So what do you want to do now?"_

"_Hmm…I don't know…" _**Silver folded her arms. I chuckled in spite of myself. It was funny how she can be a well-classed digimon one minute, and a vixen the next.**

**Suddenly, my D-Power started acting like crazy. **_"Huh? What the-?" _** I picked it up and read the info on screen. **_"Greymon…champion level…Special attack Nova Blast…"_

**Silver quickly got to her feet. **_"It looks like we've got our first fight, Tamer."_

"_Yeah; let's go!" _**I quickly grabbed the D-Power as she phased out of the house. I locked the door behind me as I ran out towards our first adventure.**

**-**

**The Greymon was on the outskirts of town, so it couldn't really do much damage to any humans. As soon as we got to the digital field, it aimed its huge tail at Silver.**

"_Not so fast, dino boy…" _**She quickly leapt out of the way.**_ "Wisteria Punch!" _** She then attacked Greymon straight on the head, knocking him down.**

**I watched the battle from a safe distance, amazed at Silver's performance as she made every move flawlessly. **_'Woah; I could never do something like that! Greymon doesn't stand a chance!' _

**Suddenly, the Greymon quickly got to his feet. _"_**_NOVA BLAST!" _**he launched a huge fireball at Silver.**

"_Silver heads up!" _**I shouted, but to no avail. The attack sent Silver flying right into a tree. **_"No!" _** I rushed to her side. **_"Silver, are you okay?" _** I helped her back up.**

"_Yeah, I'm fine-hold on!"_

"_Wha-?" _** Silver grabbed me by my waist, just as Greymon's tail nearly crushed us.**

"_Oh wow; that was close! Thanks!"_

"_No prob. That's what partners are for. Now why don't we finish this guy?" _**She smirked.**

"_You got it." _** I glared angrily at Greymon. **_"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're aiming that thing, you bastard!!" _**He roared angrily to the sky. **_"Now's your chance to attack, Silver!"_

"_Right." _**She phased behind him, then kicked him in the side, causing him to crash to the ground.**

**-**

**The next thing that happened, I'll never forget…**

**Silver curled herself into a ball, energy flowing all around her.**

"_DIAMOND STORM!!!" _**She then released hundreds of energy crystals at Greymon before he could get back on his feet.**

"_How…how can this be!" _** He roared as his data was blown to bits.**

**I looked up and saw Silver taking in the data, giving her newfound strength. **_"So that was the Diamond Storm…it looks even better in person…" _**I ran over to Silver as she gently landed on the ground. **_"Silver, that was awesome!"_

**She cracked her knuckles**_ "That was nothing. Besides, I had a great partner."_

**I rubbed the back of my neck. **_"Thanks." _**She smiled at me. I smiled back. **

**-**

**The wind started to pick up a bit, blowing the autumn leaves all around. I shivered lightly, wishing I had brought a jacket with me. Two furry arms wrapped around my waist as Silver caressed me.**

"_Hmm…what's this for?"_

"_I thought you were cold. Aren't you?"_

"_Yeah."_** I blushed lightly. **_"Thanks." _

**Silver nodded, blushing and gently placed her head against mine. **

**I don't know what happened at that moment, and to this day I'm still in a daze, but I have a strong feeling something sparked between the two of us.**

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. The Misunderstanding and the Robbery

Ch. 3 The Misunderstanding and the Robbery

**The stars started coming out as the moonlight shown down upon us. We stayed like that for quite a while, until a sudden thought popped into my head.**

"_Hey, Silver…"_

"_What is it, Lisa?"_

"_I know we want to stay like this, but we have to go back now."_

"_But why? Don't you like this?"_

"_Yeah; but my mom's going to be home from work soon, and I just know she's gonna be worried about me."_

"_Oh; alright, then." _**She then leapt off the ground and headed in the direction of my house.**

**I gasped. We were pretty high up in the air, and I was starting to feel a little queasy.**

**-**

**When we arrived, Silver gently let me go; I started wobbling a bit.**

"_Lisa, you look pale. Are you alright?" _**She asked, concerned.**

**Holding onto a tree branch, I replied, **_"Yeah; but I don't think I was made for air travel."_

**She giggled at the way my face was turning colors. Then looked to the side. **_"Hey, what's that?"_

"_What's what-?" _**I turned paler than what I already was. **_"Wait, Silver! Don't touch the-."_

**Without warning, the alarm on mom's car started blaring. **_"-car." 'Aw, man…I'm so busted!'_

**Silver quickly covered her ears. **_"What is that!?"_

"_Mom's car has an alarm system to keep burglars out! Once you touched it, it went off!" _

"_Well, how do you turn it off!!?"_

"_I can't! Only mom can do that!!!"_

**Suddenly, mom burst through the front door. I gasped when I saw her, holding a baseball bat, with pure anger in her eyes. **

"_Uh-oh…"_

"_What?"_

**My eyes were glazed with fear. **_"My mom…"_

**-**

**She charged outside and started whacking Silver with the bat. **_"Don't you-dare lay-your hands-on my-daughter!!" _**She yelled with every whack.**

**I knew Silver had had worse hits, but if this didn't stop and soon, it wouldn't end well. I frantically tried to pull mom away. **

"_Mom! You don't understand-She's a friend-." _**I shouted angrily: **_"CAN YOU STOP FOR JUST A SECOND!!!!?"_

**She turned to me, sweat all across her brow. Silver also looked up at me in shock.**

"_Mom, we need to talk about something."_

"_Damn right, we do. Why in the hell weren't you at home!? I was worried sick!"_

**I sighed. **_"Mom, I'm trying to tell you that. Now if we could just-."_

_-_

**Before I could finish, a loud banging noise was heard from behind the house. We turned around with a start.**

"_What was that!?"_

**Silver quickly pulled us behind a tree opposite the house. **

"_What the hell-!?"_

"_Mom!" _**I hushed her. Silver peered from behind the tree's trunk.**

"_It appears we have an intruder."_

**Mom and I looked up and gasped. Sure enough, there was a tall figure dressed in black about to rob our house.**

**-**

**Mom's breath quickened with fear. **_"Oh my God; what do we do?"_

"_Call 911!" _**I said sternly. **

"_Right." _**She quickly took out her cell phone.**

**I turned to Silver with a look of concern. She instantly knew what to do. She phased from behind us and onto the roof of the house; out of the burglar's view.**

**Just before he made it to the front door…**

"_Wisteria Punch!!" _**Silver quickly leapt off the roof and roundhouse kicked him in his backside, knocking the wind out of him temporarily.**

**-**

**As mom stayed on 911, we both watched in shock as the burglar quickly got back on his feet and pulled out a gun.**

"_That giant fox is a goner…" mom thought aloud._

**I sweatdropped. **_"Mom, she knows what she's doing; and for the record her name is-."_

**The burglar aimed his gun at Silver and fired. _"_**_SILVER!!" **I cried fearing the worst.**_

**Fortunately Silver threw herself out of the way before the bullet could reach its target. The world seemed like it was in slow motion as Silver and the burglar continued their fight with bullets and fists. Every time the burglar made a shot, Silver confronted by dodging and using a counterattack. **

**The burglar was about to make his final shot at Silver when… Police sirens started blaring down our street. Silver took this as her opportunity to attack. She grabbed him by the neck, catching him by surprise; then hurled him to the side of the house. The burglar made contact just as the police made it to the backyard.**

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. A Change of Heart

Ch. 4(The final Chapter) A Change of Heart

**Two hours after the police apprehended the burglar, the police were questioning mom and I about our encounter with him. When they had asked us how the burglar was knocked out when they arrived, I only mentioned that a mysterious figure had fought him before he could do any damage, not letting the police know about Silver's appearance. The officers accepted that and drove off with out saying another word. Mom and I then went inside, where Silver was waiting for us. (She had teleported inside before the police showed up)**

**I quickly ran to Silver and hugged her. **_"Silver, are you okay?" _**I asked, tears swelling in my eyes.**

"_Yes, I am; but what about you and your mother?"_

"_We're okay… " _**I started to cry. **_"Silver…"_

**Silver gently caressed me. **_"I will never leave you, Lisa. You're my partner…"_

**Mom watched the sight in shock. She didn't realize that Silver and I were actually meant to be together. **_'Oh my…I think I made a horrible mistake…' _

-

**After she let us calm down, Mom then calmly started asking us questions like "What is Silver and how and when did we meet, and also why I wasn't at home when she got back from work." Of course we explained everything in detail (Except for the part about what happened between us earlier that evening) and we weren't getting too technical, so she understood.**

**After taking everything in perspective, she said: **_"Those creatures you drew in middle school have now come to life and some of them maybe showing up?"_

**I nodded**_ "Yeah, mom. And if Silver and I don't stop them, things could get out of control. And by the way, those creatures are called digital monsters or digimon."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because that is what partners do. Lisa's my Tamer and because of that, I must protect everything my Tamer and others have worked so hard to gain. If we do not, the digimon will cause mass destruction upon this world."_

"_But aren't there other Tamers?" _**Mom asked.**

"_I don't know." _**Silver said blandly.**_ "However, if there are any, I am certain that they and their partners are fighting for the same purpose." _**She then knelt in front of Mom, not making any eye contact, and said, **_"Please understand this, even though we have had our differences, I will protect you and your daughter with my life if I must."_

**She looked at Silver, not knowing what to say. Then I sidled over to her and whispered something in her ear. **_"You think I should…"_

**I only nodded. Mom then gently placed her hand on Silver's shoulder, making Silver raise her head. **_"Silver...is that right?"_

**Silver nodded, fearing the worst. Mom continued**_ "I know you will. You have proven that tonight by protecting us from the robber. So I would be honored to welcome you to our family. And I hope there are no hard feelings about what happened between us earlier." _

**Silver looked at her, possibly waiting for her to say she was kidding. **

**Then catching both me and mom by surprise, Silver hugged her. **_"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."_** Tears flowed from her eyes in gratitude.**

**After loosing the shock, mom gently hugged Silver back. I smiled to myself, thinking how silly it was that I thought those two would have problems between each other.**

-

**Finally, it was bedtime. To say the least, it had been a very eventful day for all of us. After bidding mom goodnight, Silver and I went to back to the bedroom. We decided that Silver and I could share a bed together for the time being. **

**Silver was about to go to sleep, when she noticed I was still awake. **_"Are you alright?" _**She asked.**

**I sighed. **_"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what happened tonight…"_

"_Lisa; I know that must have been a frightening experience for you."_

"_Silver…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_You have no idea what was going through my mind when the burglar fired his gun at you…I thought…I thought I lost you..." _**I started to cry again. **

"_Shh…it's going to be alright…" _**She purred softly in my ear while gently nuzzling my head.**

**After calming down, she gently wiped the tears away from my eyes.**

"_Thanks..." _

**She gave me a reassuring smile before turning off the lights.**

"_Good night, Silver." _**I said with a yawn.**

"_Good night…Tamer…"_

**We held each other close as the warm blanket of sleep took over moments later.**

**A/N: Well, I may have gone a little far beyond how I met Silver, but I'll never forget the fateful day that brought us together. As long as she is in my life, I'll never stop writing about her. Who knows…maybe she'll get to meet the rest of my family next time…**

**Until then, See Ya! **

**Silver phases in next to me **

**Silver:Please review, I know my Tamer would greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
